


【SJ翔润】熔点负83度

by Morimori617



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimori617/pseuds/Morimori617
Summary: —我流现实向，不要较真—1w4左右—2016旧文重搬，感谢阅读
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, SJ翔润
Kudos: 7





	【SJ翔润】熔点负83度

1.  
在2015年快要结束的时候，松本润在应接不暇的年末工作中也经常会想一想，是不是自己的32岁也就要这么结束了。  
在自己刚刚成人的时候，他想三十代的自己应该已经是一个成熟得不得了的立派的大人了。成熟到能完成好所有工作，也能处理好不剩多少的私人空间里仅有的那一些纠葛和心结。32年的人生说长也长，说短也短，长得不该记得十来岁时的白日梦话，短得还不够等来想等到的人。

年末音番很多，因此前来伴舞的Jr也多。他和20岁不满的他们说不上多么投缘，只是难免在看到他们的时候又想到以前的自己。录节目之余也经常请他们一起吃饭出去玩，问问他们的工作学习，拿出前辈的样子告诉他们成人世界的事情。有时把他们唬得一愣一愣的，也有时候却被他们一下子问住不知道说什么好。  
“松本前辈在jr时候有喜欢的人吗？” 其中一个瘦瘦的浓眉大眼的jr故作老练地假装采访他的样子。  
“诶......喜欢的人吗？”他放下手里的易拉罐装啤酒，脑子里自然地浮现出一个人的脸，又赶紧把这个人的样子赶走，不过还是犹豫了一会儿说，“有吧……”  
“那前辈现在还和她有联系吗，不会还喜欢着她吧！”几个jr都一脸八卦地凑上来，争先恐后地问道。  
“还有联系，但是已经不喜欢了哦。”他喝完最后一口啤酒，流畅地把易拉罐扔进不远处的垃圾桶里，嘴角扯起大大的一个微笑。  
“欸————”几个jr都拉长声调作遗憾状。其中一个拍了一下那个最一开始挑起话题的jr的脑袋：“我说的啦！等你长大到松本前辈那个年纪，早就把那个人给忘啦！” 那个浓眉大眼的jr不好意思地回打回去：“你给我闭嘴啊！”  
什么嘛，原来只是要安慰失恋的小朋友啊，害自己还紧张了几秒。松本润一边暗自松了一口气，一边又在心里质问自己到底在紧张什么啦。  
手边的携带屏幕突然亮了几下，上面显示的樱井翔的名字又把他吓了一大跳。真是想什么来什么，他一边在心里os一边接起了电话。樱井略带疲倦的声音从听筒中传来，问他明早还有没有别的安排，需要确定一下周末番组的流程。他大略翻看了一下备忘录确认了没有别的什么事便定了8点半的会议时间。正想挂电话的时候又听到那人说，润，早点回家休息，不早了。  
不知是不是因为自从有了5人的line群组就很少打电话的缘故，松本一下子竟然觉得上一次被他这样提醒已经是很久以前的事了。这时候刚喝下去的几罐啤酒似乎一下子就升到脑子里去了一般，氤氲的酒气在眼睛后面盘旋，眼窝都热了起来。他对着话筒说，好，你也早点回家休息。  
挂断电话之后便买了单，有些晚了也不想麻烦助理，叫了出租把几个jr都送回家后自己也回到家躺到了沙发上。他意识有些模糊地想到很久以前他们上番组被樱井抱怨凌晨4点钟给他打电话的事情。那时候的樱井还是怒发冲冠的黄毛少年，带着耳钉穿了脐环，所有开心难过的情绪都一清二楚地挂在脸上。做什么很认真，说什么也都很认真。把朋友的事都义不容辞地当成自己的事，因此勒令自己去读高中的时候自己竟然一句反驳都没说出来。  
所以才会慢慢地，慢慢地沉溺进他的海洋里吧。  
只是松本没有和谁说过，那次凌晨给樱井打电话，其实是想表白的。  
因为想了好久啊。犹豫了好久。从午夜开始想，从他们第一次见到彼此一直想到老了要在摇椅上说什么。耳边从夏夜里嘹亮的蝉鸣变成了清晨鸟儿的啼叫，他才按下号码然后一直忍到接通了的声音响起时都没有挂断。这时候看到墙上的挂钟已经是4点了，他一下子有点慌乱，虽说和经纪人确认过樱井还没有睡，但凌晨四点打电话怎么说都还是有点胡闹吧。因此听筒里传来熟悉的声音时他的手心冒出的汗让他差点连电话都抓不住。他小心翼翼地开口叫翔君......いま、ちょっといい？没想到樱井那边的声音虽然略有些嗓子使用过度的沙哑却依然元气得不得了。  
大概少年们都是有这样用不完的精力的吧。躺在沙发上的32岁的松本想到刚才和自己通过电话的人，他的声音沉稳而充满磁性，却带着一丝疲惫，突然无比地怀念他17岁的夏天凌晨四点听到的少年气十足的声音。  
18岁的樱井翔在电话的那边炸毛说，什么现在有没有空啦，你看看现在几点好吗。大声嚷嚷完一通之后他还是叹了口气说，まあまあ，什么事非要凌晨四点说啊？  
松本在这边一下子不知道该说什么好了。现在怎么看也不是表白的氛围吧，现在说“喜欢你”什么的会让他“找不到话题的出口”之类的吧。他垂下眼睑看着窗外曈朦的天色，低声说，没什么，醒得早了想问问你上午有什么行程要不要一起吃饭。  
电话那边的人一边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，什么啦，这种事发个短信不就行了吗。一边还是应允了中午一起吃饭，什么时候都很认真的樱井少年还仔细地把上午的行程念了一遍给松本听，可他一个字都没听进去。敷衍地道别之后他放下听筒，窗外已是天明了。  
那一天的朝霞非常美，松本一直到现在还记得。因为他想，大约就是那时候开始意识到自己是在无谓地单恋吧。原本期待的两个人都各自有好感只等自己开口之类的，根本就没有那样的事，只是自己一厢情愿地认为在凌晨四点接起电话的人应该能意识到要有重要的话说给他听，而不是在约了吃午饭之后竟然毫不怀疑一句都没有追问地挂掉电话啊。  
只是17岁少年受到的挫折从来不会让他真正觉得挫败。松本想起来在他们第一次演唱会结束之后的采访。他靠在栏杆上软软地说，我是翔桑的头号粉丝哦。只是没想到居然被回问，是love的那种吗？他一下子愣住了，诶了一声，脑子里一大片粉色的世界一番大好き一下子散得一干二净。他颤颤地开口说，那又不一样了。  
他看到樱井脸上一闪而过的失望。他说，这样的粉丝我才不要呢。  
他以为是自己的幻觉。但是接下来几天樱井对他莫名其妙的爱理不理却让他觉得他真的在介意那个like和love的回答。“黄毛赌气伞”应该是20世纪末就灭绝了的珍稀物种吧，后来的樱井翔成了团妈，谁的情绪都照顾，再消极的一面也从来不在公众甚至门把面前显露。成长为立派大人的代价大概就是要把所有的少年气都褪掉，遗忘所有秘而不宣的感情，求而不得的梦境。不仅是樱井，进入30代的全员都是如此。而松本却觉得，17岁的自己始终悄悄地活在自己身体的某一个角落，不再拔节生长，多数时候悄无声息，却总在一些难以预料的时刻冲出来提醒30代的大人松本，别想曾经，也不许遗忘。

第二天松本准时来到事务所商量番组流程。打开乐屋的门的时候，正好撞到他不知不觉念了一晚上的人拿着台本出来。他和松本解释说，来得早了先看了一遍想改几个细节。松本点点头便让到一边，等他走后才走进乐屋。大野在沙发上打盹，二宫窝在一边抱着掌机打怪，相叶一边在自己身后冲进门一边大喊ごめんごめん，说是起晚了又路上遇到了事故。唠叨了半天之后被二宫一手糊在脸上说，闭嘴啦相叶氏，被你吵得都没通这关啊。两人打闹了一会儿把大野也吵醒了，他揉揉眼睛开口模模糊糊地说,松润你来啦，看到翔桑了吗，他刚才还担心你昨晚太晚回家今天起不来呢。  
松本应了一声说没有很晚啦，一边感叹自己怎么现在这么容易被这种廉价的关心打动，明明只是再普通不过的关心门把的睡眠而已啊。  
他拍拍自己的脑袋提醒自己，接着便也走出乐屋向会议室走去。

2.  
18岁的樱井翔其实并没有松本想得这么没心没肺，只是在别人面前都勇敢，能在采访时候说出“松润喜欢我这件事我多少有些察觉”，只是一到了他面前就一句话都说不出来。凌晨四点的电话说什么也不会是约吃饭，这样的事樱井怎么可能完全没有察觉。只是心高气傲的18岁少年怎么都不愿意说出“难道没有别的话要说吗”这样简直在要求对方表白的话。  
说不出表白的樱井少年在一日日成长，love和like这样的事情松本没有搞清楚他也不再强求。只是时光从来不会因为无果的少年情停止流淌，转眼间三五年过去，五个人不再是出道时夏威夷游艇上惴惴不安的少年。2004年一月份松本参加了事务所给他和二宫一起举办的成人礼。袖口印着enjoy的松本已经不能再用少年形容，初入20代的青涩和出道多年的那一些老练在他身上同时存在着。  
从03年底开始松本的个性变得越发倔强，几次向事务所要求上剧的事情被樱井知道之后两人冷战许久。樱井早已不再是曾经那个一旦持不同意见就要高声争论，因为担心就把他劈头盖脸一顿痛骂的黄毛少年。他把松本约出来吃饭，想要用成年人的姿态和他冷静地谈一谈。  
新年之前他们最后一次见面是在一家五人常去的烤肉店，沉默许久后樱井开口问，“要喝什么？”  
松本说，“啤酒。”  
“还没成年喝什么啤酒。”  
“我8月30号就成年了。”  
“麻烦来两杯乌龙茶。”  
松本想翻白眼但是忍住了。服务生送来两杯乌龙茶，他一边喝了一口一边问：“叫我出来干嘛？”  
樱井沉声说：“你知不知道现在这种时候上剧如果没火你会面临什么后果？”  
对面的人放下杯子说：“我知道，”停顿了一下，“但这样的事总要有人做吧。”  
“凭什么是你？”樱井拔高了声音，但一下子又软了口气低声重复了一遍，“为什么非得是你呢？”  
松本沉默着扔下去一块牛舌，升腾起来的热气熏到了眼睛，他一下子什么也看不清了。  
面前的杯子，对面人的面孔，连带着以后还要走的路，都模糊了。

因为我也想担起一点整个团的责任啊。  
不想再做一个要你担心，要你安排好一切的站在你背后的人了。  
想和你并肩站在也许不太平坦的路上，未来就算是一片迷雾，因为和你在一起也没有多怕。  
那顿烤肉没吃多久就结束了，两人沉默地穿好外套，戴上围巾便走入冬日黑沉沉的夜幕。樱井看着松本的脸被笼罩在一团呼出的白气里，觉得他竟然如此陌生。

新年开始后十几天，樱井在台下看着和二宫一起走上台的松本，他的脸上褪去了包子一样的婴儿肥，下颚的线条利落而流畅。由于新年的假期刚过不久，工作还不是太忙的缘故，皮肤很好的样子，眼睛亮亮的显得精神奕奕。他走上台，和长野前辈握手后站在一边，眼神便漫无目的地飘下台。樱井慢慢地把眼神转过去，两人目光对视片刻，樱井用嘴形说おめでとう，松本便咧嘴笑了。他笑得嘴角有点歪，眼神里也带了点曾经的稚气。那一瞬间仿佛他又变回了17岁的润包子，变回了樱井无数个朦胧的梦境里苹果脸的小男孩。而现场明晃晃的灯光下，樱井望着成年人松本熟练地与所有前辈周旋，接受同期们的祝贺，他由衷地觉得高兴，却又觉得隐隐地难受。  
成人礼结束后社里熟识的便又去续摊。那天大家都喝了不少，樱井虽然也不清醒，但还是时刻注意着松本。成年之后第一次可以光明正大喝酒的松本毫不推拒，被要求干杯的时候便毫不推拒地一口喝完。午夜已过，还有人想再续第三摊，被樱井拒绝了。他揪着已经走路都走不稳的松本出门，站在路边拦出租车，打开门便把松本塞了进去。  
报了松本的住址之后，出租车开始向前行驶。樱井感到左肩被一个脑袋枕住了，转头一看，松本半个人都挂在他身上。早上为了参加成人礼抹的发胶已经没什么效果了，软软的卷发擦着他耳后，温热的鼻息喷在他颈间。尽管理智告诉他要推开，但心里还是被他挠得痒痒的。  
“翔君，回你家吧。”他软软地开口，带着酒气的声音粘糊糊的，奶音比往常更明显了一些，带着不容拒绝的意味。  
“我送你回家。”樱井看着路灯照在他脸上一明一灭，他的眼睛亮亮地望着自己。  
“我不回家。”他却突然直起了身子，音量也拔高了，“我就想去你家。”  
反光镜里司机侧目望了他们一眼。樱井拿他没辙，只好让司机改开去自己家。  
喝醉的人这才满意，又安稳地躺回他肩上，眼里带着笑意盯着他低声说，”翔君的肩这么多年还是这么溜啊。”  
樱井腹诽难道我还会长出新的肩膀吗，一边还是开口附和道，“是是是，我溜肩，没有你好看啊，你最好看了。”  
松本眼里笑意更浓了：“可是溜肩靠着特别舒服。”  
说完他便转脸去望着窗外的夜空，似乎并没有期待樱井的答复的意思。  
出租车到了樱井家门口，没要他扶着松本就自己打开门下了车。樱井连忙付完钱下车追出去拽着他，掏出钥匙开了门。  
刚拉开门，樱井就被一把推到墙上。松本扳过他的脸与他对视，黑暗里他看到那个人的眼睛亮亮地望着他。  
然后松本开口轻声说：“你也喜欢我的对不对。”  
他松开手，眼神却更加热切地望着樱井，又重复了一遍：“樱井翔，你也喜欢我的对不对。”  
说什么“也喜欢”，可真是狡猾啊。一边偷偷地表白，一边又立即想要答复。  
怎么可能不喜欢你啊。你长得这么好看，唱歌好听，演戏也演得好。不，这些都是粉丝才会说的。我喜欢你，可能因为十几岁你的脸鼓鼓的，总是跟在我后面用还没完全变声的奶音叫我的名字；可能因为你能在我最苦手的厨房里端出全世界的美味；可能因为你听到我无意间说了一句好像感冒了第二天会从家里背来一袋子药；可能因为你好像一瞬间长大了，肩上背了更多责任；又可能因为你好像怎么也长不大，抬眼望着我的时候，眼里还有17岁的星辰大海，我的整个宇宙。  
他想把所有的话都说出口，说我喜欢你，最喜欢你。  
但是他没有，他抬手捧住面前人的脸，将嘴唇印了上去。

越吻越深，温度升了起来，两人的呼吸越来越急促。空气仿佛变得粘稠而滞重，只能从对方口中汲取氧气。  
吻到缺氧的时候两人分开，松本不由分说就要扯领带解扣子，樱井拦住他，在他耳边低喘着说，“润，回卧室。”  
走回卧室的路上也没闲着，累赘的西装外套和长裤扔了一地，滚到床上的时候两人都只剩下一件衬衫。松本的领带在脖子上颤巍巍地挂着，皱巴巴地歪向一边，被樱井一手扯开扔到地上。  
解开衬衫扣子的时候他听到松本急促的喘气声，身下的人有些紧张，眼神躲闪着不看他，却用两手紧紧攀着他的肩胛骨，下身硬挺的地方也和他的蹭在一起。  
“润，”他一下子玩心大起，停下了解扣子的手，去吮吸那人白嫩的脖子。松本轻轻地推拒：“别……会留下印子的......”  
樱井便也不再逗他，把所有扣子解开之后便转而吮吻他胸前红嫩的乳首，用嘴攻击着右边时便用手揉弄着左边的。好几回合下来，满意地听到了他小兽一般的呜咽。手探下去的时候感觉到他的内裤已经是一片湿濡了。他迅速地解决掉两人的内裤，火热的器官贴到一起的时候，世界只剩下一片轰鸣。  
樱井把两人的勃发握在一起撸动，时不时用大拇指照顾湿得不像话的顶端。身下的松本看起来已经意识模糊了，他迷蒙地半睁着眼，眼底都是波光粼粼的水汽。两只手本来都攥着床单，其中一只被樱井拉过去一起爱抚急需释放的硬挺。  
他听到松本润的呻吟里已经带着哭腔，他断断续续地叫自己的名字，身下的手动得更快。知道他要到了，樱井用力揉搓了几下前端后，两股粘稠的液体便喷了他们满手。  
还沉浸在余韵中喘息着的松本转头又一次吻上他的嘴唇，唇齿厮磨间松本模糊不清地说，好き、好き。

樱井起身去洗澡的时候松本在接电话，应该是经纪人的电话，听到他说，嗯，刚刚在和翔君聊天没听到电话，太晚了就不回去住了，在这边借住一晚。樱井往浴室走去，说不清自己在想什么。  
他把水打开，逐渐升起来的热气却让他逐渐冷了下来。今晚这样的事情，他想定义成相识近十年后的两情相悦，却无法说服自己不去想可能有的全部后果。他眼前突然又闪过白天成人礼上松本在灯光下的面容，眉眼都好好看，笑起来的时候嘴有点歪，鼻翼会稚气地抖动两下。  
他想还是算了。  
他放空大脑冲了个澡，穿好衣服后他感到自己已经很冷静了。他推开门，走回房间看到已经换上了自己衣柜里纯色T恤的松本靠在床上发信息。他犹豫了一下还是开口说：“对不起，我今天有点喝多了，你不要介意。如果太晚了叫不到车的话那边还有一间客房，你在这睡吧，我去那里睡就行。”  
他看到床上的人脸上从疑惑到愤怒到逐渐冷却。  
“不用，我走回去也行，反正也不远。”他把T恤脱下来扔到一边，捡起地上的衬衫套上，手却颤抖着扣不上扣子。  
樱井在门边沉默着看着他一个个扣扣子。房间里太安静，安静地让人心慌。一个刚才被踢到床沿的枕头慢慢地往床下掉，一秒，两秒……一年，一百年。真长，这寂寂的一刹那。长到时间仿佛都已不复存在，长到让人误以为已经过去了一个世纪。  
枕头落在地上发出扑簌一声轻响，松本走到门边重重地将樱井推到一边，继续捡起地上的裤子和外套穿上。  
一直到松本冲出去摔上门时发出一声巨响，樱井才记起他从自己身边走过时左眼已经掉下泪来。

3.  
后来松本接了花男，那个夏天，道明寺几乎席卷了全亚洲。岚也度过了不太顺利的一段时间，时间不停歇地流淌，每个人都在继续向前走着。  
成人礼那天晚上的事情两个人都选择性失忆了。松本希望自己是真的失忆，因为他觉得樱井大概是真的失忆。是啊，他有时会讽刺地想，摔门出去的时候还没出息地掉眼泪的又不是你，走回去的时候半路下雨淋到家的也不是你。樱井翔先生从小到大拒绝的男男女女还少吗，凭什么唯独记得他一个。之后的松本润变得越来越坚不可摧，至少他自己是这么觉得的，连二宫也这么形容他说“润君就像水晶一样”。由于成人礼那天的事情被樱井一口认定是酒后乱性，他从此竟然真的极少喝醉，就算是喝得有些头晕，脑子里总有一个声音散不去地告诉他，不要再做以前那样的傻事了。  
日子在往前走，他想这样的傻事也总有过去的一天的。这些年他自然不至于专一到日日夜夜想着一个人。有过女朋友，私下里偷偷交往开始时或许新鲜刺激，时间一久就难免变成了两人关系的沉重负担，最后也都只有和平分手。也怀疑自己是不是喜欢男人，和圈外的男孩子也有在一起过，说不上讨厌，只是也没多少喜悦的感觉。又是四五年过去之后，他已经怀疑自己再也不会刻骨铭心地喜欢上什么人了。也好吧，他想，反正也不可能在普通人的年纪里结婚，还不如一个人自由自在的好。  
只是每次酒精略微有些上脑的时候，他总会想起那件傻事，想起那个人。眼前杯子里的液体开始变成一滩破碎的光影的时候，他就会看到那个人的脸了。有时候是和别人在一起喝酒，有时候甚至他就坐在对面。不过都没关系，他想，只要我不开口就都没关系。从此以后几乎没有人见过松本真的醉到不省人事的样子，他看起来几乎永远都是清醒的。相叶说润君喝多了的表现也不过就是安静地坐在那里笑而已，一点都不麻烦的，有时候问他是不是不舒服他都没有反应，也有点让人担心呐。  
他不会出声，只是安静地坐在一边，勾着唇角笑。不胡言乱语，不见人就扑上去，能自己照顾自己，被送回家之后就能立即睡着。只是意识模糊的时候还是幸福的，因为不太清楚的思维不会抑制着自己不让自己想他，可以愿意想多久就想多久。这似乎是喝醉时候的某种特权呢，毕竟头脑不清楚是没有办法的嘛。  
从来不会时时刻刻想着那个人的，想着得不到的那个人或者经年已去的久远爱情，只是没办法，暂时还忘不掉啊。

他不知道，二宫还说：“润君就像玻璃一般细腻，尽管一触碰就会破裂，但是连那些碎片都是美的。”

4.  
樱井从来没有真的“失忆”过。他选择不提不是不想给对方留下余地，却是不想给自己再留余地了。怎么可能真的忘记啊，不会忘记他冲出去时眼角掉下的泪，也忘不掉那天后半夜下的倾盆大雨，他在窗口焦急地踱着步，想问问他有没有到家，又实在开不了口。简直像扇完一巴掌之后问他有没有自己买好药。  
每一次团员一起出去喝酒，他总是有意无意地坐在松本对面。那一晚过去之后他们第一次和大家一起出去吃饭，松本喝了几杯威士忌就已经目光涣散。意识已经不太清楚的时候他甚至还躲闪着不愿意和自己对视，只是别扭地坐在自己对面，接着一口口喝着。自从那晚过后他们几乎形成了一种尴尬的默契，避免目光交汇，拍照都不站在一起。被摄影师强制性要求一起拍照时他总能微妙地感觉到那人的僵硬，仿佛动也不敢动似的小心翼翼。而无论是多么普通的动作，哪怕只是搭着彼此的肩膀，也只是虚虚地握着，不敢触碰。  
只有到松本真的喝倒了，樱井才有机会轻轻地搀起他，小心地握住他依旧有点单薄的肩膀，隔着衬衫感觉到他比平时更温热一些的体温。他如此珍惜这样的一刻，这样短暂又慢长的时刻，仿佛是上天给他的那么一点限时的机会能让他和那个人这样近。  
把松本送进出租车之前，他突然直起身，凑到他耳边不太流畅地说：“翔君是真的忘了吧，那天的事。”  
他一愣，看着暗夜里那人清泠泠的目光辗转着终于对上了自己的。他不知道该怎么回答，想说不是，可即使没有忘记，又有什么意义呢。  
他什么也给不了他。  
而松本的目光则颤了颤，又收了回去，那一瞬间他完全不像是一个喝醉的人，反倒是清醒得无以复加。他坐进出租车，望向另一边的车窗，轻声说：“翔君，晚安。”  
他自己拉上了门。出租车绝尘而去的时候樱井还低着头站在原地。  
月光很好，洒在他身上，地上的影子瘦长瘦长的，显得他格外孑然一身。

5.  
录完15年最后一期交岚之后五个人一起往外走，樱井的经纪人说还有点事，让松本回家的时候顺便把樱井也送回去。松本应允后几人告别之后便各自上车，樱井跟在松本后面和他上了同一辆车。  
两人简单地聊了一会儿今天番组的事情之后便没再说别的什么了，松本想问他Best Artist的司会准备的怎么样了的时候对方没有了反应，转头一看发现他已经歪着脑袋睡着了。松本叹了口气，心想这人得是有多累啊一上车就能立即睡着。于是他开口轻声对司机说，开慢点。  
车速慢了一些，松本看着那人睡梦中还紧锁着眉头的样子，突然想伸手去抚平他梦里都没有消失的所有烦恼和焦躁。刚抬起手臂靠近他的脸时，车窗外突然远远地绽开了几朵烟火，映得樱井脸上一明一灭。  
松本一愣，还是收回了手。那人仿佛是感觉到了光亮，眼皮略微动了动，却还是没有醒。松本望着那边车窗外面的烟花，隔得有些远，上升的时候听不到响亮的爆炸声，只有一点闷闷的声响。没有声音的烟火显得有些寂寥，随着车逐渐开远，烟火也变得更小了一些，最终消失在他视线里。

他突然想到，上一次在不是新年的日子里看到烟火是他们15周年从夏威夷刚回日本的时候。  
虽然庆功宴在夏威夷已经开过一次，但回到日本还是要一起吃饭喝酒的。地点选在了五人常去的烤肉店，等几罐冰啤酒送来之后，便热热闹闹地开始吃了。  
那段时间可能是他们的利达所有走过的人生里泪点最低的一段日子。上节目要哭，私下里一起吃饭眼泪都止也止不住。15年了，没有人的心里不是感慨的。相叶的眼睛也是红红的，二宫则坐在两人中间一边吐槽着“还在哭什么啦”，“15年前的时候都没有哭哦你们怎么回事嘛”，一边左右安抚着，樱井还在忙着把肉扔到烤盘上。松本喝了一口啤酒带着笑看着他们，拿起筷子夹起烤好的肉给每个人的盘子里放了一些。  
酒过三巡之后大家的情绪又高涨了一些，松本感觉到自己的每一个细胞都好像已经被酒精淹没了，好像整个人都漂浮在云里，什么都不用做，什么都不用想。醉酒后熟悉的幻象又一次向他袭来，他贪婪地盯着对面大约也不太清醒的人，目不转睛地盯着他。  
大约还是在喜欢着这个人的吧。  
已经15年了，要从认识开始算起的话，大约要20年了吧。他突然想起来以前他们还是Jr的时候那人被问“觉得love和like有什么区别”的时候的回答。明明才十六七岁而已居然已经在说这么复杂的话，什么“喜欢是一种概念性的东西”，“只有了解和喜欢了一个人的全部，才是对于那个人的爱”之类的，听得旁边的另外几个小少年一愣一愣的。所以后来自己看到这段视频时看着那人用话筒抵着下巴眼神认真的样子简直笑得不能自已。然而自己接受杂志访谈的时候问到自己的爱情观时却也神使鬼差地说出了“许多小小的like加在一起，才会变成真正的love”这样的话。  
只是大概那个人是不会意识得到的吧，十年前他问自己的那个“是love还是like”的问题，最终还是回答你了啊。  
他突然觉得自己可笑，喜欢一个人喜欢了十几年这样的事情，是不是有点太理想主义了。说出来还以为是费奇诺看太多，中了什么柏拉图之恋的毒，长情得要吓死沿路百姓。  
要是你也喜欢我就好了，他想，要是你也像我一样还记得十几年和你在一起的每一分钟，你说的每一句话就好了。  
可是樱井翔没有。他一直是冷静而自持的。他从来都不提哪怕一点点那几年的事情，他把那件事情定义成喝醉后的胡闹，他不知道凌晨四点的电话不是为了约吃饭，他能做到随时把硬盘格式化，像一台不会出错的电脑一样做该做的事，说该说的话。  
可是我不行啊，他想，我没有这么厉害的。他心底里那个17岁的松本润又一次悄悄地出现了，卷卷的头毛，浓密的未加修剪的粗眉和气鼓鼓的脸颊，他仿佛也在心里生现在的自己的气，已经变成大人了怎么还一点长进也没有啊。  
他被自己逗到了。他拿起快要空了杯子喝完杯底的啤酒，慢慢地笑起来。他笑得太厉害了，笑得连眼泪就这样夺眶而出，温热地往下掉。  
那个时候去付账的樱井也回来了，看到他的样子冲上来握住他的肩膀问他怎么了，是不是喝多了不舒服。松本心想大概他以为我像利达一样在因为15周年而哭吧，真可惜这样的时候想的居然不是大家，而是这么没有意义的，再怎样想也不会喜欢我的你。  
他只好一个劲儿的摇头，一边用手背胡乱地擦脸，再乱七八糟地笑起来。他知道自己笑得一定比哭还难看，但他还是让自己一定要笑出来。  
樱井担忧地看着他，一边打电话给其他几个人叫车，最后带着他上了同一辆出租车。  
松本安稳地坐在车上望着窗外9月下旬的夜空，窗户是开着的，初秋夜晚微凉的风拂在他脸上，迷蒙中他看到了远处绽开的烟火。不是什么规模盛大的烟火，隔一会儿才又有一朵升上夜空，脆弱地闪了几下之后便不见了踪影。  
他认真地盯着看了好一会儿，想转头对樱井说点什么，却又不知道自己到底想说什么。烟火结束了，那一角夜空重新恢复了暗淡。他失神地盯着窗外，直到被樱井拽下车送回家。  
被安顿在沙发上之后樱井给他倒了杯水，嘱咐他自己早点睡后便想要离开了。  
“等一下。”  
松本突然从沙发站起来。  
“我喜欢你。”他看到樱井的背影僵住了，回过头来的时候满脸的不可置信。  
“你说什么？”他颤颤地发声。  
“我喜欢你，樱井翔，我喜欢你。”他自暴自弃地软下了声调，“我知道我说什么你也还是不会喜欢我的，但是我喜欢你，从17岁开始就是这样了。”  
“我和nino说了好多次了，他说我不是喜欢你，只是喜欢喜欢你的感觉，哪有人能一直喜欢17岁喜欢的那个人啊，那样的话。”  
“说得我也不清楚了啊。我也不知道到底是怎样了。什么love和like也都说不清楚了，可是还是想和你在一起，像15年前一样想。”  
他一边胡乱地说着，一边眼泪又控制不住地掉下来，最后他已经不知道自己还有什么好说的了，因为说了这么多对面的人毫无反应，甚至连表情都没有变过。他索性蹲下身去，把脸埋在臂弯里抽噎着。仿佛所有的酒都一下子从胃里涌上来了一般，他感受到了切实的生理的难受。难受到觉得自己太委屈了，20年的委屈都变成了液体从眼眶里疯狂地涌出来。  
他感觉到樱井也蹲下了身。他把松本的脑袋拥进他怀里，在他耳边轻声说，别哭了。润，别哭了。没事了。  
后来的事情他已经记不清了，只记得樱井什么都没再对他说，只是让他在床上躺下，轻轻地为他掩好了房门。  
沉入睡眠之前，他听到樱井在客厅用他的音响放一首歌。  
(BGM: illion- Hiruno Hoshi)  
ささやかな仆の虚しさをそっと笑ってよ  
对着我喧闹的空虚偷笑吧  
健やかな仆の愈しさをそこで叱ってよ  
冲着我完备的卑微怒骂吧  
夜に迷わぬように 星など探さぬように  
不想迷失在黑夜里 不必寻找星星的位置  
仆は歌う  
我为此歌唱

したたかな仆の优しさを もっといらってよ  
请努力迎接我蹩脚的温柔吧  
暖かな君の寂しさを そっと祝うよ  
你那温暖的寂寞我也会小心地祝福着  
夜に见上げるように 昼もそこにいるのに  
像在夜晚抬头看到一样 明明白天也一直在的  
君はみない  
可你没有看见

一绪に梦の前で待ち合わせをしよう  
就约定一起在梦的前方会合吧  
訳などひとつもなくキスをしよう  
不为任何理由地亲吻吧 就这样吧  
ひとつでもこぼせば 足りなさに気づいて  
忽视了手中的美好 贪心渐渐无法满足  
心细くなるの ならばいっそ口を闭じ合おう  
变得胆怯起来的话 那就索性闭上嘴巴

いつも仆の傍で君は待ってたんだろう  
一直陪在我身边的你 已经等了很久了吧？  
今もずっと昼の星を探してたんだろう  
白天出现的星星 现在也一直在寻找吧？  
仆はここにいるよ 君を照らしているよ  
我就在这里呀 在照亮你呢  
訳も知らず  
漫无目的地

一绪に梦の前で待ち合わせをしよう  
就约定一起在梦的前方会合吧  
訳など一つもなくキスをしよう  
不为任何理由地亲吻吧 就这样吧  
同じときをせーのでジャンプしよう  
就说着”一二”同时起跳吧  
訳など一つもなくキスをしよう  
不为任何理由地亲吻吧 就这样吧  
远く眺め合った仆ら 次の命こそは  
从远处互相眺望着 希望在下一次的生命里  
同じ时と空の 狭间に置いてやろ  
能被放进同样的时空夹缝中  
と誓ったの  
我们这样发誓

那晚过去之后第二天松本头痛欲裂地去事务所，见到樱井的时候淡淡地对他说早上好。樱井反倒语塞了，他问你还好吗，有没有不舒服。松本笑了笑说，没什么不好的。  
樱井心里酸涩得难过，他想松本昨晚一定是开玩笑的吧，或许并没有什么喜欢十几年吧。就算喜欢又能怎样呢，自己不能回应，不该回应。  
他掏出手机塞上耳机走到大野身边坐下和他一起补眠，耳机里流淌的是昨天在松本家看到的那几张碟的主唱的声音，好像是叫野田洋次郎吗？艺名还真不少啊，又是Radwimps又是illion的。  
二宫最先来问他到底怎么回事。二宫是三个人里对他们的事情最为心知肚明的。但是看破不说破是他的主要方针，感情这种事情啊，说到底不过是两边一念之间的感觉而已。说再多也没有用，所有的坎都只有自己跨，解铃还需系铃人。  
不过二宫什么都没问出来，樱井只简单地说都是陈年旧事了。  
松本在门外刚想推门进去，听到这句话动作一滞，右手拿的一杯水洒了出来。  
是啊，他说都是陈年旧事而已。那便忘记吧。  
他推门进去，喝了一口水说，要不要来看看台本。  
晚上松本和大野，相叶，二宫一起去喝酒，他去付账的时候相叶偷偷地问大野，松润和翔君到底怎么了。大野眼皮又已经开始打架，他说，润说已经不喜欢啦。  
二宫打了一下竹马的脑袋，拿起大野的杯子喝完最后一点啤酒没好气地说，你们俩不懂就别瞎搀和了。

6.  
(BGM: Otokaze-夏恋）  
2015年在J跨的尖叫声中结束。倒数的时候担当司会的五个人紧贴在一起，大声喊完三，二，一的一瞬间，烟火的声音，人群的尖叫声中樱井看向松本，他抬头望着烟火，眼睛在灯光与烟火的照映下清澈而明亮。他的嘴角挂着笑容，看起来非常幸福的样子。  
他一下觉得很安心，别的一切哪怕都不用奢求，只要他还在自己身边。还能一起看到这样的烟火，一起度过每分每秒值得纪念的时刻，人生无论停在哪一帧，都是好的。  
人声鼎沸中松本转头对上樱井的眼神，他一下子愣住了。仿佛时间一下子回到了十年前，他站在铺着红毯的台上，灯光灼热刺眼，刚满20岁的他用目光搜索着那个人的眼睛，看到他的那一刹那居然觉得自己无所畏惧。  
现在的我已经能够和你比肩而立，或许拘泥于喜不喜欢的形式根本毫无必要，只要能和你一起慢慢地走这不长不短的人生，我总是相信世界放给我看的电影不会太难看的。  
他慢慢地笑起来，无声地对那人说，翔君，新年快乐。  
他的身后烟火漫天。

2016年的开始工作也不算太多，他们也难得有几天假期可以自由支配。所有人都选择在家里度过，除了抽了一天晚上一起去松本家吃了顿饭，大家都是能不出门便不出门了。  
饭吃得很热闹，一番胡闹着大笑之后二宫和松本窝在沙发前玩游戏，相叶在旁边看得比玩的人还投入。大野想去厨房帮樱井一起收拾一下碗筷，被松本拦住了把掌机递给他。  
松本走去厨房看到那人心情很好地在洗碗池旁边哼着歌刷锅，觉得30代的国民偶像樱井翔在厨房洗碗的景象有点好笑。他想着便笑出了声，樱井转头望过去，看到他斜斜地靠在门框上眼里带着笑意望着自己。  
“怎么？你还怕我洗不干净吗？”樱井开玩笑说。  
“团内对家务最苦手的就是你了，你洗的干净就有鬼了好吗。”松本笑着还击。  
樱井搁下锅说：“要不还是你来洗好了。”  
松本嫌弃地瞥了那个油腻腻的锅说：“我可不洗。”一边还是拿了洗洁精倒了点进去，“这个先泡一会儿再洗。”他一边拿旁边的毛巾擦手，一边又问道，“你生日前一天晚上有空吗？是不是给你安排了什么庆生party啊？”  
樱井苦笑了一下说：“没啦，都被我推掉了，都要变成34岁的大叔了到底有什么好庆祝的哦。”  
松本翻了一下白眼说：“是哦，那大叔要不要和我一起去看话剧？”他从口袋里掏出手机给他看剧名，叫Alomost,Maine，“我06年的时候在美国看过，觉得还不错。好像还是第一次引进日本，有事务所的Jr参与。”  
樱井笑着应允说：“行啊，但是真的不是什么事务所让你安排的庆生活动吗？是不是还有你熄灭东京塔的环节啊？”  
松本故作神秘地摇了摇头：“说不定是熄灭整个东京哦。”

1月24日的晚上两人约在剧院门口见，没有走特殊通道进去果然还是引起了围观。他们不动声色地快步走进去，和事务所一些熟识的人打了招呼后便坐下等着开场。  
Almost, Maine 是06年在off-broadway剧场第一次表演的话剧，后来在美国高中生的戏剧社中也十分流行。剧中的几个小故事都荒诞又美好，有点实验剧场的味道，却又简单好懂的多。第七个故事叫Story of Hope，讲述的是一个叫Hope的中年女子在20年后的深夜回到长大的小镇寻找初恋情人的故事。  
女主角冗长而焦灼的独角戏讲述着她如何无处归依，突然打开的门里走出来的中年男子听完她焦急的询问后摘下眼镜说自己就是她的初恋情人。  
她难以置信，接着便开始不断的道歉，她说对不起，我答应在日出之前告诉你我是否愿意嫁给你，而我不仅逃跑了，甚至现在都没认出你。  
而男子笑了笑说，不，你甚至来早了，你看太阳还没升起来呢。  
看到这里观众的嘴角都挂上了一丝微笑，舞台上的道具门后却突然响起一个中年女子的声音问她的丈夫是谁这么晚在门外。男子愣了一下说，只是个迷路的人。  
现在问路可有点太晚了啊，门里的女声说。  
男子犹豫了一下对门外的Hope说了再见。  
而女主在舞台上缄默地站着，直到背后的背景板从漫天星光变成了血红的朝阳。

虽然后来的故事都轻松而可爱，而这一幕却像沉重的铁块般压在樱井的心头。世上不知有多少人都像Hope一般用逃避面对所有本该在日出之前允诺的爱情，5年，10年，20年，没有人会永远等待，也不会有人永远奉献自己赤诚的爱哪怕毫无回应。  
和松本一起走出剧院的时候他看着身边的人向手心哈着气，月明星稀的夜晚，他浓密的睫毛在脸上打下一片阴影，鼻尖冻得有点红。  
他突然觉得自己这么多年的辗转反侧都毫无意义。  
已经要20年了，那个人还在冬夜里，静静的靠在门边等着自己。等着自己哪天不知道去哪里的时候能找到他，从来不曾远走。  
而自己从未像这一刻一样感激上苍。  
把这个人一直留在伸手还能碰到的地方。

7.  
（BGM: Coldplay- Everglow)  
把松本送到他家楼下时樱井带着笑意问：“不请我上去坐坐吗？” 松本觉得有点好笑，还真是不拿自己当外人啊。他便推着樱井上楼说：“好好好，请寿星上去坐坐。”他刚开门走进客厅，樱井便把松本摁到沙发上坐下，给他拿了一罐啤酒在他对面正襟危坐的时候松本觉得有点莫名其妙。  
“润，”他斟酌再三开口说，“这几天我想了很多。”  
“我不知道你去年从夏威夷回来和我说的那些是不是真的，但是我现在很清醒，我说的都是真的。”  
“我们17岁的时候我觉得你并不喜欢我，纠结什么love like之类的很幼稚吧，但我是真的想知道哦。”  
“后来，就像nino说的那样，什么不是喜欢他只是喜欢喜欢他的感觉之类的，我也看了你的剧，说放不下只是不想和过去的自己告别之类的。”  
“但是我现在明白了，这些都一点点都不重要，喜欢就是喜欢而已。”  
“喜欢就是喜欢和你在一起的每一秒，看到你幸福我会跟着很幸福，就算我根本没有什么好给你的，也想把什么都给你啊。”  
“我只知道我喜欢你。”  
他停顿了一下，眼里已经有了泪光。  
“也许你已经不喜欢我了，也许你从来就没有过，但我还是想告诉你。我喜欢你，像17岁一样。”  
他的眼里落下泪来。  
“已经34岁的大叔说这些话早就不感人了我知道。”  
“啊，已经太晚了吧。要是我们还是17岁有多好啊。”

松本呆坐在对面看着他脸上的泪痕，这是他这么多年以来几乎第一次见到樱井翔流泪。被节目强制煽情的时候他不哭，感动的难过的他都不哭。像哭这样没出息没建设性的事情，松本以为只有自己才会这样。可他看到樱井坐在对面流下泪的样子，心脏不可抑制地抽痛了一下。  
他开口的时候发现自己喉头艰涩得几乎说不出话，他感觉到自己也要哭了，但他不想哭，因为他在那一刻已经等到了从20年前就在等的人，他想告诉心里那个17岁的松本润，别哭啦，翔君也喜欢你哦。  
他笑着开口：“一点都不晚哦。”  
他指着窗外皎洁的明月说：“还很早啊，你看，太阳都还没升起来呢。”  
他感到脸颊一片湿热，但他没有去管它。他起身走到对面坐下，轻轻地抱住樱井。那一刻怀里的人仿佛又变成了18岁怒发冲冠的黄毛少年，而自己仿佛是穿越了时空，像17岁的自己想的那样，和他紧紧地拥抱着。  
他们交换了一个漫长的吻。

没人知道他们是怎么就到了卧室交缠着倒在了床上。两人解衬衫扣子的时候都心急火燎的不愿意分开胶着在一起的嘴唇，仿佛要把这20年错过的全都补上。  
樱井伸手到下方握住两人的灼热。身下的人眼角湿润，脸上还挂着泪痕。嘴里无法抑制地漏出的几声嘤咛只让他看起来更加可口了。  
太久没有发泄过的身体格外敏感，没一会儿松本便已经去了一次。他眼神涣散地望着樱井，轻声说：“来做吧。”  
樱井一下子愣住了，他停住了动作问：“你说什么。”  
松本扯起嘴角笑了说：“来做啊，你是小学生吗，东西在床头柜里。”  
他在床上轻笑的样子看起来天真而淫靡，樱井一下子觉得所有的火都冲到下腹了。他打开床头柜，看到里面有有用了剩半瓶的润滑剂。  
他虽然很想停下来追究为什么只剩半瓶，但觉得自己也没什么立场问这样的问题。松本注意到他对着润滑剂发呆，笑着拉开了另一个抽屉，里面是一根震动棒。  
“别看了快来吧。”他又一次送上嘴唇与樱井交缠，一边拿过润滑剂倒了一滩在自己手上。  
樱井抢过瓶子说我来。他把润滑剂在手里捂热后便往松本的后穴里送去。松本一下子没控制住就疼得叫出了声，他咬住自己的手腕，眼里带着泪光示意停下动作的樱井继续。  
樱井继续加了一根手指开拓着，一边俯下身拿开他被咬出齿痕的手腕，和他接吻，把他断断续续的声音都吞进了嘴里。  
“啊…...行了……进来吧。”松本喘得有点说不出话。  
被进入的那一刹那他还是很疼，随着樱井开始缓缓地抽插最终插到底时，两人都长舒了一口气。  
正在自己身体里的是那个人，被深深进入的时候松本突然这样想道，是那个所有梦境里最清楚又最模糊的人。强烈的交合带给他的感受是前所未有的，他觉得眼前已经一片模糊，只剩下耳边被湿热的气息包围，而身体的最深处也被填满和占有。  
“快......快一点......翔君......”他断断续续地叫出声，双腿盘上身上人的腰，有些忘我地扭动着想要被碰到那特殊的一点。  
樱井很快就明白了，碰到腺体的时候身下的人扬起脖颈发出了难耐的呻吟，眼角盈满的液体随着一下下的冲撞掉下来碎在了枕头上。  
“哈......翔君.......要……要到了.......”他已经说不出话，只能一个劲地用手攀住樱井的肩膀，在他背上留下鲜红的指印。  
樱井最后又深又重地碾磨着他的敏感点，甚至还没碰到他的前端他就射了出来，而猛地收紧的后穴一下下地咬着樱井的硬挺，他一下子无法控制住，也释放在松本身体的深处。  
他们交换了一个又深又长的吻，然后松本红着脸任由樱井抱他去浴室清理。  
身体沉进温暖的水里的时候松本累得睁不开眼，轻声地在樱井耳边说：“好き。”

第二天他们一起出现在乐屋的时候另外三个人都微妙地感觉到了一些不一样。几个人面面相觑后还是选择先说生日快乐。  
樱井乐呵呵地坐下说谢谢，然后转头对松本说：“润虽然已经送了我礼物，还没祝我生日快乐诶。”  
松本红着脸撇过头去说：“谁……谁要祝你生日快乐啊。”  
樱井继续正人君子地说道：“谢谢，你的礼物喔很喜欢。”  
沙发上的三个人觉得，可能是需要批发一些墨镜的。

9.  
“当亲吻时候你变成雪人我也会结冰，  
当你融化我也变得温暖，  
但我爱着你。”

10.  
熔点是负83度，是你说也喜欢我的瞬间。  
34岁的樱井翔，和松本润在一起。  
-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾那段引号里的话来自宏迪同人《雪深深》。


End file.
